Virtual Reality Life
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Karena suatu hal di masa lalu, Ino membenci dunia nyata. Dunia game virtual yang berbahaya sebagai pelariannya. Dengan alasan yang berbeda, Shikamaru dan Kiba mengikuti Ino sampai ke dunia virtual. Lain pihak, Sasuke masuk untuk mengungkap alasan yang disembunyikan Ino. Akankah Ino berhasil keluar dari jeratan dunia virtual yang mulai disukainya?/ InoSasuShikaKiba /mind to RnR?


Suasana ruang kelas 11-A yang semula diisi sebuah suara sopran mendadak berubah menjadi suara-suara goresan pena pada kertas dan sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas di ruangan ini terlihat serius berkutat dengan sepuluh soal esai dihadapannya. Kedua alis menyatu dan keringat yang menuruni pelipis ditambah gerakan tangan yang cekatan mencoreti lembar ujian, menandakan bahwa ia sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Diliriknya sejenak jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"15 menit lagi," gumamnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sudah hampir selesai. Pergerakan tangannya berpindah ke kertas yang lain. Jemarinya bermain dengan beberapa angka dan lambang matematika. Aritmatika memang terlalu mudah untuk pemuda ini. Setelah mendapatkan hasil dari soal terakhir, ia lalu memindahkan jawaban itu ke kertas ujiannya.

Dicermatinya sejenak kertas ujian itu. Pena dalam kepalannya bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan manik _onyx_nya -berniat mencari kesalahan dalam pengerjaan yang dilakukannya. Menganggap sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan otak jeniusnya, ia dengan sengaja menyandarkan kursi ke meja belakang. Melalui kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala, kertas ujian miliknya berpindah dan mendarat di meja belakang.

"Cepatlah! Tinggal 10 menit lagi," ujarnya pelan sembari menatap langit-langit kelas. Seorang siswi berambut pirang dengan model rambut _ponytail_ terlihat bergumam dan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini, dijamin mereka tidak akan ketahuan bekerja sama.

Menyalin jawaban ke kertas ujian memang urusan gampang. Mencari jawaban itu yang susahnya. Tak sampai lima menit, gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat menjalankan lagi kertas yang baru diterimanya ke meja di sampingnya.

* * *

**Virtual Reality Life**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Ino Y, Sasuke U, Shikamaru N, Kiba I

Genre Utama : Adventure

Genre Sampingan : Romance and Frienship

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't COPAS**

* * *

Bel berbunyi nyaring pertanda sudah memasuki jam istirahat dan waktu ulangan telah usai.

"Semuanya, harap kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian ke depan. Jangan lupa sertakan juga nama kalian." Seorang wanita berambut hitam setengah punggung terlihat memberi komando sembari bertepuk tangan pertanda menyuruh bergegas.

Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, wanita itu -Kurenai Yuhi- pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Selepas kepergian guru bahasa itu, keadaan kelas kembali ribut. Sebagian murid ada yang memilih keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin, sekedar berdiri di sekitar pintu masuk dan ada juga yang memilih di dalam ruangan. Seperti seorang siswi dan dua orang siswa ini, mereka lebih senang untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat di dalam kelas. Entah apa yang tengah dibicarakan, tapi dapat dipastikan itu adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya, Ino?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas -Shikamaru Nara- berniat membuka percakapan. Tiga orang yang tadi melakukan pembagian jawaban -lebih tepatnya hanya si rambut nanas dan itu pun dalam ruang lingkup kecil, tidak pada semua orang- terlihat berkumpul di meja kedua dari belakang paling dekat ke dinding.

Yang diberi pertanyaan menggelengkan kepala sebagai lisan non verbal, lalu menggumamkan lisan verbal yang maknanya sama dengan lisan sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik memikirkannya sambil makan," sahut seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Untuk kali ini, aku yang traktir." Entah untuk tujuan apa, Kiba naik ke atas meja kemudian melompat turun tepat di depan kedua temannya.

Ino dan Shikamaru pun beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti Kiba. Tak ada lagi suara berisik-berisik dari Ino, tak ada lagi Ino yang dulu ceria. Cara pandang sepasang manik _aqua_ itu kini tak lagi sama menatap dunia. Entah sejak kapan, bola yang senada dengan birunya langit itu mulai kehilangan sinarnya.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik si pemilik iris biru langit sejak netranya pertama kali mendapati kehadiran si pemilik bola biru. Bukan menolak bertatap mata ataupun pura-pura tak peduli, Ino memang akhir-akhir ini sudah tak peduli lagi pada sekitar dan memilih bergabung bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi sumber kegundahan hatinya meluncur tanpa sadar seakan memberontak untuk dikeluarkan.

Tapakan kaki jenjang itu terhenti. Sorot _aqua_ itu terpaku pada papan tulis putih yang terpajang tepat di depan tanpa minat sedikit pun. Semua tanda tanya yang memenuhi benak Sakura menjerit seakan minta dikeluarkan harus rela kembali masuk digantikan tatapan tak percaya si pemilik _emerald_.

Bukan karena Sakura belum jua berbicara, tapi lebih kepada efek terkejut disebabkan sikap Ino yang masih saja tak mau menatapnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sakura lirih. Seorang pemuda tan dengan segera meminjamkan bahunya untuk Sakura. Kata-kata penghiburan tak sanggup lagi terucap dan tepukkan pada bahu sebagai gantinya. Sepasang manik _onyx_ lain kembali teralih ke novel yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena pemandangan biasa itu. Sudah hampir setiap hari Sakura melakukannya. Menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu bersama tanda tanya yang dibawa, namun hanya sanggup sampai memanggil nama kecil sahabatnya, selebihnya Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

**00000**

Keheningan yang menyelimuti sebuah meja panjang di antara meja lainnya di kantin harus sirna bersamaan dengan datangnya Kiba. "Nah, untukku puding cokelat dan sebotol _ocha_ dingin untuk Shikamaru." Nampan ditangannya ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kau yakin tidak pesan sesuatu, Ino?" pertanyaan dikeluarkan Kiba saat mendapati Ino memandang puding dan ocha dingin itu bergantian.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sekenanya. Sejenak, Shikamaru memandang Kiba dan dibalas dengan terangkatnya bahu pemuda itu. Kemudian Kiba duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan mulai menikmati pesanannya dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu menyesap minuman miliknya sembari melemparkan pandangan sembarang arah.

_Hardware_ terbaru sudah mereka keluarkan. Mustahil Ino tidak mengetahuinya, batin Shikamaru.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Refleks, keduanya -Shikamaru dan Kiba- menatap Ino sebagai buah gumaman gadis pirang itu. Sorot mata Shikamaru semakin intens mengamati raut muka Ino. Dengan kedua alis kian menaut, pemuda berambut nanas itu berucap, "Kau yakin akan… melanjutkannya?" tandas Shikamaru. Kedua kelopak mata milik Ino menutup perlahan lalu kembali membuka seiring dengan anggukkan kepala yang ia lakukan.

"_Mendokusai,"_ gumam Shikamaru lalu kembali menikmati minumannya. Kalau sudah begini, pertanda tekad Ino sudah bulat dan akan susah sekali untuk menghancurkannya. Setelah itu, tak ada yang berani buka suara. Selebihnya hanya suara dentingan sendok dan sesapan saja yang terdengar.

**00000**

Beberapa murid terlihat sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas 11-A dan menyisakan enam murid di dalamnya -Shikamaru dan Kiba- termasuk di sana.

Ino yang telah selesai membereskan perlengkapannya pun menyandang tasnya dengan hanya sebelah menggantung. Ino benar-benar berbeda. Jika dulu Ino mengambil lumayan banyak ekskul, sekarang semuanya ditinggalkan gadis itu. Jika dulu Ino dikenal dengan sifatnya yang centil, maka sekarang Ino terkenal dengan sifat tomboynya. Lihat saja dari tas tangan yang selalu ia pakai kini digantikan dengan tas gendong khas sekali dengan anak laki-laki. Meskipun terlihat tomboy, namun cara berjalannya tetap sama layaknya seorang model di atas _catwalk_.

Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba berjalan beriringan dengan Ino diapit kedua pemuda itu. Di sisi lain, Sakura terlihat meremas kuat tasnya sementara Naruto menyentuh bahu gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu. Terlukis dengan jelas raut kebingungan disertai kemarahan. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab Ino jadi seperti ini. Dan menurutnya, ia bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Sahabat yang baik adalah sahabat yang kenal betul dengan sahabatnya dan selalu ada dalam situasi apapun. Namun lihatlah sekarang. Bukan dia yang ada di dekat Ino.

Ketika Ino beberapa detik melewatinya, Sakura dengan cepat menyandangkan tasnya lalu menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

**Set**

Sakura dan Ino sempat terdiam beberapa detik seperti itu. Sakura tak tahu alasan apa dibalik sikap Ino. Ia senang Ino tidak menghempaskan tangannya, namun di lain pihak ia kecewa karena Ino sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ino," lirih Sakura seraya menatap sendu punggung Ino. Kepala Ino yang sedikit menunduk membuat Sakura yakin dengan pilihannya melepaskan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sisi wajah Ino yang sedikit terlihat dari belakang. Genggaman tangan Ino yang semakin mengerat menggenggam tas miliknya sempat tertangkap manik _emerald_ Sakura. Segala kebingungan yang mendera Sakura harus diutarakannya sekarang. Ia ingin Ino tahu dan dapat membuat sahabatnya itu berubah.

"Aku rindu saat-saat di mana kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Forehead'._ Aku rindu ketika kita menggosip bersama. Aku rindu saat kau dan aku berlomba-lomba dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku rindu… saat-saat itu," ucap Sakura dalam tiga tarikan nafas. Hembusan nafas pelan dikeluarkan Sakura sebelum kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam erat kini membuka. Segala sumber kegelisahan hati Sakura telah gadis itu ekspresikan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Bukan karena salah, lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak menyangka kalau ia tak lagi bungkam di dekat Ino. Padahal ini semua tak direncanakannya, kalimat-kalimat itu sontak keluar begitu saja.

"Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu…, _pig_." Sakura menyentuh sebelah bahu gadis pirang itu dengan sedikit tarikan untuk membuat Ino berhadapan tepat dengannya. Alih-alih bergerak menyamping sedikit saja, Ino malah tak menggubrisnya dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura diikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba. Untuk yang terakhir itu, Sakura memang merencanakannya.

Ejekannya tak ditanggapi Ino. Kemana dirimu yang dulu, Ino?

Sirat kekecewaan mengisi bola sehijau _zamrud_ itu. Tak lama, kepalanya menunduk lemah dan desahan halus dikeluarkan Sakura. Ino selalu begitu, tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Kalau begini terus, ia tak akan pernah bisa tahu. Sempat terpikirkan Sakura untuk mengajukan permintaannya satu kelompok dengan Ino pada Iruka-_sensei_. Sesudah ujian yang dilakukan Kurenai, Iruka memberi tahu kalau pertemuan berikutnya mereka akan belajar kelompok. Melalui kerja kelompok itu, ia berpikir dengan begitu Ino akan lebih terbuka dan mau berbicara padanya. Ya, tentu saja. Kedua manik _emerald_ itu terbuka lebar membuatnya seperti memelototi lantai keramik kelas. Dengan semangat yang sudah kembali, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari keluar kelas. Kerutan di dahi Naruto menghilang tatkala melihat sebuah senyum terajut di bibir _pinkish_ Sakura. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuat hati Naruto senang.

**00000**

Sebuah mobil _mercedes_ warna hitam terlihat di antara salah satu kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang distrik Konoha. Lajunya yang hampir menyamai orang berjalan cepat membuat mobil itu begitu mudah ditandai.

Tanpa perlu dilihat dari platnya saja, warga sekolah KIHS sudah mengetahui kalau itu adalah mobil si Uchiha bungsu. Beberapa meter di depan mobil mercedes itu terlihat tiga orang berseragam sama dengan yang dipakai si pengendara mobil.

Ketiga orang yang sejak keluar dari gerbang diikutinya diam-diam mulai berubah arah. Yang semula berjalan lurus kini berbelok ke kanan, lebih tepatnya menuju ke salah satu toko.

**00000**

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat dua pemuda didekatnya juga ikut berhenti. Dua pasang bola mata sama warna itu mengikuti arah pandang si pemilik iris _aqua_.

_Sunflower Shine_.

Begitulah deretan huruf yang tertera pada plakat toko itu. Replika _cupcake_ kecil-kecil yang menghiasi papan nama toko cukup untuk menggambarkan isi dari toko tersebut. Beberapa kue mangkuk beraneka warna dengan hiasan yang membuatnya terlihat manis menjadi objek penglihatan Ino. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tahu maksud tatapan itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Ino memang sering sekali memandangi toko itu setiap kali lewat di depannya. Memandangi _cupcake-cupcake_ yang tersusun rapi dan cantik melalui etalase toko. Rasa ingin yang sangat dan baru disadari dua pemuda itu dua hari yang lalu. Tak ingin membiarkan Ino berlama-lama terlihat seperti pengemis yang tak ingin dikasihani, Shikamaru langsung berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Ino menuju pintu masuk toko. "Jangan dipandangi saja," ucap Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya menghentikan langkah sejenak. Dengan tiba-tiba, Kiba menyambar sebelah tangan Ino dan mengajak gadis itu mengekori Shikamaru.

**00000**

"Bagaimana, Ino? Apa kau suka?" tanya Kiba dengan lembut sembari terus menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Gumaman dan anggukan Ino berikan sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu, gadis itu kembali melahap _cupcake_ miliknya yang tinggal setengah. Kunyahan di mulutnya terhenti digantikan kedipan mata beberapa kali begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sejatinya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Ino sejak keluar toko, tetap dibuat penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"_Mendo_~"

"Apa kau tak ingin memakannya?" Belum selesai Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino duluan menyela membuat langkah ketiganya terhenti. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terjulur tepat ke depan dada Shikamaru. Sorot mata Ino memang tak menggambarkan apapun, tapi dari nada bicaranya saja sudah dapat diketahui kalau Ino menginginkan yang ditanyakannya.

"Itu memang untukmu." Shikamaru berujar enteng.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua sudut bibir Ino sedikit nyaris terangkat.

"Kalau kau, Kiba?" Ino mengubah arah badannya menghadap Kiba. Binar yang sama diberikan manik Ino pada pemuda yang kini tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kiba, "Punyaku untukmu saja," ucap Kiba, lagi.

Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, memeluk bungkus makanan lalu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

**00000**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan seragam yang menandakan salah satu sekolah ternama di Jepang terlihat turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Derap langkahnya terdengar jelas, mungkin karena sepatu bermutu tinggi yang dikenakannya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu –Sasuke- berjalan menghampiri sebuah toko. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang sengaja dipersiapkan di depan toko.

Beberapa pasang mata pengunjung tertuju padanya. Ada yang menatap heran, penuh selidik dan yang paling mendominasi adalah kekaguman. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan beragam pandangan itu, Sasuke melirik jam tangan warna hitam miliknya.

Sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar saja ia harus menahan malu di tempat ini. Pasalnya, tempat yang ia sambangi bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya ia datangi.

Toko Kue.

Siapa pula yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang identik dengan anak-anak ini jika tidak ada hal yang ingin dikerjakannya? Ya, dan alasannya di tempat ini adalah karena Ino. Gadis itu beserta Shikamaru dan Kiba berjanji akan bertemu di rumah Ino -lebih tepatnya, Ino yang memerintahkan. Dari mana ia tahu, jangan tanyakan. Karena ia sendiri yang turun tangan. Dan alasan lain Sasuke di sini adalah jika tak ingin aksinya dibilang gagal, pemuda itu memilih mendatangi tempat yang dikunjungi ketiga teman sekelasnya. Daripada tak membawa apa-apa, lebih baik begini kan?

Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah catatan kecil.

"Permisi, tuan. Anda ingin masuk dulu atau langsung memesan?" tanya sang pelayan dengan santun. Cekikikan tak jelas terdengar dari dalam toko dan dibuahi tatapan mata tajam dari wanita yang sedang menyambut Sasuke. Setidaknya masih ada wanita waras di sini.

"Jadi, bagaimana tuan?" Si wanita kembali bersuara. Sasuke sempat bungkam beberapa detik, namun begitu ia dapat mengusai dirinya, pemuda itu buru-buru berdehem.

"Aku ingin pesan apa yang dipesan tiga orang yang terakhir kali ke sini."

**00000**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang cukup, dua orang terlihat memandangi layar komputer yang tengah dioperasikan oleh seorang yang lainnya. Orang yang tadi mengoperasikan elektronik itu beralih pada benda lain yang menyerupai kacamata dan _helm._ _Nervegear_ dengan kabel yang menghubungkannya ke perangkat CPU komputer. Selain itu, terdapat juga baterai dan memori internal di dalamnya.

"Berbeda sekali dengan yang sebelumnya. _Nervegear_ ini dilengkapi dengan prosesor 3D yang sangat cepat dan teknologi _head-tracking_ yang hampir sempurna. Tapi beratnya berbanding jauh dengan _Neuro Linker_," jelas seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi. Tangannya bergerak memutar-mutar benda itu sementara matanya menjelajahi setiap detail benda dalam genggamannya.

"Dan layarnya bersifat super _High-Definition_…" Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan sementara Kiba sebagai pendengar hanya manggut-manggut pura-pura mengerti.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Ino?" Tatapan penuh selidik dilemparkan Shikamaru pada orang di sebelah kirinya. Ino berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku membelinya."

Sedetik kemudian, satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu memberanikan diri memandang Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu kau membelinya. Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan uangnya?" Shikamaru meletakkan benda yang semula jadi fokus ketiganya sebelum beralih pada Ino.

"Aku menabung." Ino menjawab dengan cepat.

"Dasar _mendokusai_… aku tahu berapa harga barang ini dan tidak mungkin kau bisa menabung dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Lima hari yang lalu barang ini baru diluncurkan. Jangan berbohong, Ino." Pemuda berambut nanas itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menatap Ino dan Kiba bergantian. Kiba yang dipandangi merasa risih dan akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku," sahut Kiba dengan kedua telapak tangan seperti mendorong. "Aku juga membantunya membeli alat itu. Puas?" lanjut Kiba. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi keduanya dan berakhir di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang.

Di ruangan ini memang terdapat tiga buah tempat tidur dengan perangkat komputer masing-masing di sebelahnya. Dilihat dari warnanya saja, dapat dipastikan ini bukanlah kamar Ino. Ruangan ini… lebih kepada tempat berkumpulnya mereka bertiga.

Tumpukan kaset terlihat berada dalam satu kardus berukuran sedang. Selain itu, terdapat juga rak berisi buku-buku baru dilihat dari sampulnya yang belum pudar.

"Ino, mana kaset itu?" tanya Kiba sembari mengobrak-abrik kardus dengan tubuh tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Ino yang semula hendak berjalan keluar harus berhenti demi rasa penasaran yang menghinggapinya.

"Kaset apa?" Dengan kedutan di dahi, Ino berbalik dan menghampiri Kiba.

"Kaset itu. Yang sampulnya bergambar baju perempuan tapi sudah terpotong-potong," terang Kiba tanpa sedikit pun melirik Ino dan tetap fokus dengan kardus di bawahnya.

"Sudah kubuang." Ino berucap datar lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu keluar.

"Kenapa dibuang?! Ah…" Kiba menghela nafas berat dan menggeram frustasi. Saat Ino melirik sekilas ke belakang, tahu-tahu Kiba sudah dalam posisi telentang dengan kepala yang hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Itukan permainan perempuan. Apa gunanya untukmu? Lagipula, bukannya itu permainan pilih-pilih baju?" dengan santai, Ino meninggalkan ruangan tanpa tahu kaset itu begitu berarti bagi Kiba. Begitu berarti untuk batinnya yang butuh sesekali dipuaskan.

"Lain kali jangan menyimpan benda seperti itu di sini. Simpan di rumahmu saja. _Mendokusai_…" dumel Shikamaru.

**00000**

Pintu terkuak dan menampilkan Ino dengan baju yang berbeda dari terakhir kali ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Kaos biru polos yang sedikit longgar dan celana panjang berbahan tipis tengah membalut tubuh Ino. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah ganti baju, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk, lalu setelahnya membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur terdekat dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin akan tetap melanjutkannya?" Shikamaru masih saja terus memastikan agar Ino tak berujung pada penyesalan.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu justru menyamankan posisi tidurnya lalu memejamkan mata dengan ringan.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Ino berucap seraya mulai memasang _nerve gear_ itu padanya.

"Ya. Lakukan saja."

"_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada komputer sementara jemarinya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda berambut nanas itu menekan tombol _enter_.

'_Kuharap yang terbaik untukmu,_' tutur Shikamaru dalam hati.

Desisan halus tiba-tiba menghampiri indera dengar Shikamaru. Dengan malas, Shikamaru memutar lehernya menghadap asal suara.

"Oh, kau ketinggalan rupanya." Shikamaru berkomentar tanpa memedulikan pandangan menusuk dari Kiba yang tengah bersiap-bersiap untuk menyusul Ino ke dunia virtual.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Ya, inilah fic yang dengan tiba-tiba nyangkut di benakku. Sebelum menghilang, langsung saja deh dituang dalam bentuk fic.**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, meskipun publish fic baru, status di _bio_ tetap dalam mode 'Hiatus'. Karena ini aku buat sekedar meramaikan ffn yang akhir-akhir ini tengah sepi. Baiklah, silahkan concrit sepuasnya dulu sebelum klik tombol back.**


End file.
